Fire Emblem Awakening: Romantic One-shots
by Breezesong24
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. I'm just writing some fluffy one-shots. c: some of the chapters may be fairly short. Multiple ships. -/NEWEST CHAPTER: MRobinxLucina/- :{Requests are currently closed}: :{spoilers}:
1. FrederickxLissa -My cream beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

A small cleric stood in a field of flowers, watching as the flora swayed In the gentle breeze. _Hmmmm. So beautiful..._ The woman bent over to pick up a Crocus chrysanthus (which is also called a 'Cream Beauty') the colour of the flower matched her butter yellow dress, its beauty in full bloom for the world to admire. Her blonde hair gently blowing across her face, Lissa laid down on the soft ground, the flower still in her hand, enjoying the warmth from the sun. She was unaware of a pair of eyes on her. A tall, brunette man dressed in large, blue-and-white armour was watching her with awe at the picture-perfect scene.

His legs hesitantly moved forward towards the girl. "Milady..." The man trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

"Hey there Frederick!" The blond haired girl sat up straight, smiling at him. "I was just admiring the flowers, such beautiful crocuses!

"Indeed. They are quite ravishing." _None more so than you..._ He stopped just in front of her and the cleric giggled, she smiled at him...

The man snapped back to reality, his daydream fading for his mind. _Damn... I can't get that scene out of my head!_ It was the day that Lissa was teaching him 'how to relax.' They had spent hours watching the clouds together in a field of flowers. Frederick sighed. He reached for the circular, object residing in his small, leather travel-bag pocket. The great knight began rehearsing the small speech he had prepared to propose to Lissa with. Frederick pursed his lips, he had changed the wording each time, not liking the way it sounded. The lieutenant sighed for the umpteenth time, he was just about to give up when he heard someone open his tent flap

"Hello Frederick, huh?" upon hearing the princesses voice he shoved the ring into a small compartment, -resembling a pocket- in his armour, unfortunately for him, Lissa saw it. "tee hee. What was that you just frantically put away? Are you... hiding something from me? tee hee hee. She giggled.

"Me? I, er, no. Of course not mildly! Now how may I help you?

"By showing me what your hiding! Honestly, you're a terrible liar! It's that ring you "secretly" picked up last time we were goofing off in town huh?" She raised her hands and bent her middle and index finger on both hands at the word 'secretly'.

"Not so secretly I see."

"Did you really think you could keep secrets from _me_ after all these years?"

"...Then I suppose you know my reason for buying it?... And that it's meant for you?"

"... Well I was _pretty_ sure, but it's never certain till it's certain, you know?"

"Then I suppose it was a waste of time drafting how I was going to tell you. You always did know me so well."

"How could I not... you were my first crush after all." Her cheeks became rosy as she slowly closed one eye.

"Milady, I...I did not know!" Frederick's own cheeks heated up in a blush.

"I know you didn't even though I made it _so_ obvious! But it worked out in the end, because I got my dream: to marry my first love." Lissa smiled as her eyes closed with contentment.

The great knight knelt on one knee holding the ring in the palm of his hand. "I vow to serve you, to protect you, and to make you happy, for as long as we both shall live." Frederick gently slid the ring onto her small finger with a smile.

"Hah, well, all right. I think I can let you do that. Twist my arm!" She was beaming with happiness.

"Heh. Thank you Milady."

"Okay, you're gonna have to start calling me Lissa!"

"V-very well... Lissa. Thank you." With that he moved do embrace the woman who as now his fiancé. She returned the hug immediately, giggling into his armoured chest.

For the first time since Emmeryn's tragic death, the blonde princess felt true happiness. It really was a dream come true.

"You know we have to tell Chrom right? Tee hee hee, I wonder how he is going to react to the news that one of his best friends is getting married to his little sister." A mischievous smile manifested on the cleric's face.

Frederick chuckled lowly, gazing down at her, locking her gaze with his own. "Yeah, I wonder..."

* * *

**A/N: ****I really like these two together, so cute! ;^; too bad I didn't portray them too well :c here needs to be more FredxLissa love out there!**

**This chapter is really short because I was stuck thinking of ideas for these two. So in the end I just ended up tweaking their s rank support conversations. Pffft boring! Hopefully the next chapters won't be as sucky. Anywho, reviews highly appreciated! **


	2. MRobinxPanne -Carrot Stew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

A young taguel sat on a tree stump, near an average sized cottage. Her short, dark hair blowing in the wind. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, it was her mother. Panne, whom she loved dearly, even if she could not remember her fully.

"Morgan, supper is almost ready. Your father is making our favourite: carrot stew."

"Mmmm, can't wait!" Morgan stood and stretched, her small tail wiggling with excitement. She had visited her parents with her older brother, Yarne for their mother's birthday. It had been five-and-a-half years since the death of Grima. Her father had returned about four months ago, after sacrificing himself. The family of four now lived in a house situated a little ways out of Southtown. Morgan and Yarne had moved away from their parents house, letting them raise their younger selves. Both now lived with their own spouses, and visited Robin and Panne on special occasions.

The two taguels made their way towards the house, the smell of carrots wafting through the air.

"H-hey! That's cheating!" A voice whined. About five seconds later young Yarne came sprinting from the house in taguel from. His older self ran after him, shouting random words.

The two women laughed, and a figure appeared at the doorway, holding his youngest child in his arms. "Looks like Yarne is loosing to his younger self again." He chuckled, walking up to Panne, he planted a kiss on her lips.

Morgan made a visible shudder, "Look, it's great that you two are happy together but do you really have to do that in front of me?"

"Sorry dear, but now that your father has returned to us, I'm never letting him go again." With that, the two engaged in another kiss.

"Rrrright. Come on mini Morgan, let's give these two some privacy." Morgan took her younger self from her father. She placed the 4-year-old on the ground. "Let's go join Yarne and young Yarne for a race!"

"Okay Morgy." Morgan's signature grin found its way on both of their faces. The two scampered off to their brothers.

"Now, where were we my love?" Panne smiled.

"Right here." Robin picked his wife up bridal style, and walked towards their house. Once there were inside he put her down, the man wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Panne tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye. "I love you Robin. Please don't leave me again."

"Don't worry my sweet. I'm staying right here, by your side from now on." The couple kissed again, this time more passionately. Their intimate moment was broken when the smell of burning food hit their senses. Robin gasped, "The stew!" He quickly pulled away from the taguel, and rushed to the kitchen. Panne heard her husband groan and couldn't help but chuckle.

She made her way outside where she called to her children. "Supper's ready!" The four taguels came sprinting towards her with excitement. "Wait! Change back into your human forms before you break anything." The mother ordered, whilst smirking.

The 5 taguels were seated around a rectangular table, with a white cloth spread over it. Six bowls of slightly over cooked -it had been mostly saved thanks to Panne's quick thinking- carrot stew were situated on the table, one in front of each of the taguels, and Robin. He strolled into the dining room, carrying a loaf of bread, dividing it up between the six of them. The Shepard's former tactician grabbed Panne's hand. "Happy birthday love,"

"Happy birthday mummy!" The two younger taguels chirped in unison. she tenderly smiled at Robin, than at her children.

"Thank you dears."

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" The father joked.

* * *

Panne sat in Robin's lap, watching their children play a card game together.

"You'd better not cheat this time little Yarne!" The taguel scolded his younger self.

Morgan scoffed at her brother. "Just make sure that _you_ don't cheat Yarne!"

"Puh-lease."

Panne turned her body around to face her spouse. Leaning forward, she affectionately rubbed their noses together. "Thanks for tonight dear, dinner was delicious as always."

"Heh, of course!" Robin placed a hand on her cheek, running his thumb over it. His other running up her sides, over her shoulders and finally down her arms, letting his hands hold hers, entwining their fingers. Their gazes were locked lovingly.

"I must say, today has been a wonderful day. Morgan and Yarne visiting sure was a nice surprise, don't you think?"

"Hm?" Robin replied absentmindedly.

"We're you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah, I was just... Lost in your eyes. Have I ever told how beautiful you are?"

"Many times." Robin chuckled.

"Well I'm saying it again. Panne, you are so very beautiful, and I love you."

The taguel mother smiled, "I love you too." Leaning forward slightly she captured her lover's lips with her own. A smile tugged at Robin lips, making them curve up slightly. Eventually she pulled away, breathing deeply for air. She smirked playfully. "Humans are so strange."

Chrom's former tactician removed his hand from her face, settling it on her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling them out of their loose plaits, letting her dark hair flow freely over her shoulders, and down her back. Panne's soft, long ears hanging down in front of her chest. "Yeah I guess we are."

* * *

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank ****EVmeatdrummer98 for the request for this chapter. **

**These two are so cute *hugs* I decided to add a bit of family fluff, cause I love Morgan, and well, I couldn't leave Yarne out. :3 Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	3. GeromexSevera -Soaring emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

"Gerome!"

...

"Gerome!"

...

"Hey, have you seen Gerome?" A pigtailed girl called to Morgan, who was attempting to read a book on strategies.

"Sorry Severa, I haven't," the budding tactician half-heartedly shook her head.

The mercenary let out a long sigh. "Your brother can be so annoying!" She stamped her foot and stalked away, muttering. Her long, orange hair swishing behind her. The two were courting, however it seemed that Gerome hardly made time for her as of late. The sun was dipping below the horizon when she had almost completed her fourth lap around the camp looking for the elusive wyvern rider. She had finally found him near the outskirts of camp, in a deep conversation with his father. Severa groaned, it was rare to see Gerome talk so openly with anyone, let alone his father. So the last thing she wanted to do was to interrupt. The mercenary spun around and began to walk way.

"Severa?" A low voice asked.

Said woman spun 180 degrees around again, facing the, now staring wyvern rider and tactician. The former looked quite flushed and was avoiding her gaze.

"I have been looking for you for ages! Why are you avoiding me?" She snapped.

"...Whelp. That's my cue to leave. Good luck son!" Robin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck at that last statement. With a quick glance from Gerome to Severa, he fled.

The latter scowled at the army's tactician, crossing her arms she focused her glare back on her partner. "Well?"

"I...uh...um.."

Cordelia's future daughter's scowl deepened at seeing his loss of words.

The masked man took a deep breath, "Alright. I was planning on making this more romantic, but here I go." His husky voice shook slightly. He removed his mask, the man wanted to look her in the eye.

Severa's scowl disappeared from her face to be replaced with astonishment as Gerome slowly knelt down on his left knee, reaching for his pocket. He grabbed a small object- a simple silver ring with a small, orange sapphire, the shape of a teardrop, residing in the middle- from his pocket. He held the ring with his index finger and thumb. With his left hand he reached for Severa's, grabbing it, he entwined their fingers together. "Severa, I love you, and I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. It pains me to see you upset. But I have been trying to work up the courage to ask you something." He gulped. "I'm a simple man, I don't have much, but I promise to protect you and to make you happy for the rest of your life. Severa. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Gerome's heart raced at her silence. _What if she says no?!_ He began to worry, but then he saw tears forming in her eyes.

She was desperately trying not to cry. "Yes, yes and yes!" She exclaimed, the tears threatening to fall. "Gawds Gerome, of course I will."

The man slowly brought her left hand closer to him, where he slid the ring on her slender finger. After he had finished, the wyvern rider raised himself to his feet. He cupped Severa's face in his hand and leaned forward, stealing her lips with his own. His right arm snaked around her waist while his left hand continued to caress her cheek. The mercenary's hands were settled on his chest. Severa gently pulled away from the kiss, glancing at the ring on her finger.

"Hey, I just realised. The sapphire is the same colour as my hair." She giggled.

Gerome smirked. "I know, that's why I chose it."

"Clever." She kissed him again, a smile plastered on both of their faces. Their intimate moment was interrupted by a large tongue being swiped on the side of Severa's face. She backed away abruptly before glancing around. She sighed with a smile. "Aww, Minerva, you're such a cutie! Now I know what Gerome goes on about." Minerva made a sound of agreement. She nuzzled into Severa as she was continued to be petted. "Looks like we're stuck with each now, ain't that right Minervykins?" she giggled at the nickname a Gerome always used for his wyvern.

The rider smirked again, closing the distance between himself and his fiancé he picked her up and place her on Minerva's saddle, despite her protests. He shoved his mask in his pocket and mounted his wyvern aswell. He sat behind Severa and wrapped his arms around her side so he could hold her and Minerva's reigns at the same time. "Minerva, up."

"W-wait!" The mercenary's voice rose as Minerva flew up steeply, lifting her two passengers high into the sky. She squeezed her eyes closed. Eventually she felt Minerva stop her sharp ascent and fly straight.

"Hey Severa, open your eyes." Gerome chuckled as she slowly cracked on eyelid open. Both then shot open as she gawked at the scene.

They were flying in the clouds. The dying sun stained the sky vibrant red and orange hues. The evening breeze gently whipping at their faces. "Oh Gerome, it's so beautiful!"

"Hmph perhaps, but it cannot even compare to your beauty dearest Severa." He gave her a loving smile. "I love you and I always will."

She turned her body around carefully so she didn't fall off the wyvern. "I love you too Gerome." She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces close together. She passionately pressed their lips together. The wyvern rider placed his arms on her waist, hands still clenched around his mount's reigns. Severa pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Gerome, your such a suck-up!" She murmured playfully.

He chuckled lowly and kissed her again. A smile apparent on both of the newly engaged couples' faces as they thought of the wonderful years to come.

* * *

**A/N: Cuties! c: I love this pairing so much. They are surprisingly hard to write about though. Ah well I managed to finish in the end. Hope you like this chapter, pease review if you did, or if you have some advice. *all is appreciated :3***


	4. HenryxCordelia -CAWS and effect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

He sat alone in his tent, running his fingers over the long white scarf that Cordelia had given him. He always did this when he felt out of sorts. Henry sighed, he was no Chrom, he knew that. How could he win the affection of the person he so greatly loved when she loved another? The dark mage stashed the scarf back into its hiding place with a small frown.

Fate was cruel to the Plegian that day as the one person he didn't want to see, opened his tent flap and peered in.

"Henry, I need to speak with you."

It was Chrom.

"O-oh! Chrom, what brings you by my tent?" He replied innocently, masking his annoyance. He wished the exalt would just leave.

"I just wanted know what was wrong?"

Give me a break! Henry tilted his head to the side slightly. "Nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong?" He feigned innocence.

"Well... First of all, you don't have your usual grin."

_Gee, I wonder why! _

"Secondly you haven't made a single pun in a whole week."

_That's beCAWS of you!_

"And finally, you didn't seem interested in yesterday's battle. I thought you loved seeing-" he paused mid-sentence. "Blood."

_Oh, I do! Especially annoying prince's blood!_ The dark Mage replied cooly. "I've just been heavily deep in thought lately... Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to sleep now."

"O-oh...alright then...Please don't be hesitant in approaching me if you want to talk." Chrom awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, confused at Henry's responses, or lack of them. He hastily left the Plegian's tent, wanting to escape the icy atmosphere.

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that," Henry said sarcastically. The Exalt's visit had only succeeded in worsening his already sour mood. He sighed again and reached for his scarf. Sitting on his cot he hugged it closely. The animal-lover felt his eyelids grow heavy as sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

"Where is he?" The Pegasus knight mumbled to herself as she emerged from her tent. She had spent so much time with Henry as of late, it felt strange not being in his presence. Cordelia had come to care for the dark mage and seeing him so sad lately made her heart ache.

"If only I could cheer him up as easily as he does me."

Cordelia made her way to the training area in hopes of finding him. Sure enough, there he was, aggressively using an Arcfire tome at a training dummy, roasting it.

"H-Henry?"

The said man whirled around at the feminine voice. "Hey-o, Cordelia!" His face brightened and his signature smile returning to his face upon seeing the beautiful woman.

"What are you doing, there won't be any thing left of that dummy if you keep this up."

"Nya ha I know! Isn't it awesome! Fire is so cool. It's like, something so small can turn into something huge and can kill so many people! Ah, just think of all the blood!" Henry received a confused look from the Pegasus knight as he continued to ramble on excitedly.

"Anyway, did you need something Cordelia?"

She had wanted to offer her comfort knowing he wasn't in the best of moods lately, but strangely, he seemed cheerful enough now.

"I know Ill never be as good as Chrom." He started suddenly, surprising the red-haired woman, and snapping her out her train of thought. The Plegain took a deep breath. "But I though, if I could become stronger, then maybe you would love me...like I do you..."

Cordelia gasped, her mouth hit the floor. "...Wait...what!?" She blinked quickly in astonishment and disbelief. "You...love me?"

"Yeah, and I have for ages! I just knew that I-"

The dark mage was cut of as the knight affectionately pressed her lips against his. The couple parted for air and Henry had a huge grin plastered on his face, "Nya ha! What was that for?"

"I feel the same, I've found myself thinking less and less of Chrom, and more or you." She gave him a loving smile. He had mended her broken heart and saved her from her seemingly endless heartache. Now she could live her life with Henry, and forget about Chrom- mostly.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to tell my feather friends!"

The female Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Feather friends?"

"Yeah, the crows, beCAWS they have feathers."

Cordelia smiled to herself, this was the Henry she had grown to love.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you xsctavsdyuuix for the request! **

**Sorry for this chapter CAWS it's mostly dialogue (haha no) And the lame title XD**

**If you like what you read, please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! :3**


	5. LibraxOlivia -Starry Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," A dancer's pleasant humming filled the evening air. She waltzed in a box pattern, her arms raised like she was holding an invisible partner. She twirled in time with her humming, her blossom-hued hair flowing behind her. Olivia moved her arms around, allowing her white ribbon to flow around. She then bowed to the empty space next to her, imagining someone retuning the gesture. The dancer breathed deeply, "Not too bad, I still have a lot more room for improvement though."

"You were spectacular!"

Olivia whirled around, and gasped, clutching at her chest, "L-Libra! You s-scared me!"

"My apologies... I was just so entranced by your dancing."

She shook her head modestly, "Oh please, I'm nothing special."

"My dear, you should give yourself a little more credit." He pause and cleared his throat, "But you know, that dance works better...with a partner." Libra blushed slightly, whereas Olivia's whole face went red.

"O-oh," she clasped her hands to her chest.

"Of course... You don't have to, it was a mere suggestion." He said quickly hoping he hadn't offended her.

"N-no...I... I would love to," she smiled and took a small step towards the war monk. He returned the smile and reached for her hand. Grasping it, he awkwardly stood as close to the dancer as he could without her fainting from embarrassment.

The two began their waltz, with Libra leading. Even if there was no music, the two stayed perfectly synchronised. Olivia had to admit, the dance was a lot better when she had a real partner to hold onto. Her face had not lost a single shade of red throughout the whole dance. Of all people to watch her dance, it had to be Libra. The one man she blushed around, and not because of embarrassment. She had developed feelings for Libra over time, but the dancer was far too timid to confess.

Besides, there was no way he felt the same...

Libra felt the corners of his mouth curve down in a small frown as Olivia hesitantly pulled away from him. "T-thank you for d-dancing with me."

The war monk's frown was replaced with a warm smile, "No, thank _you_ for letting _me_ dance with _you_." This caused a small giggle to escape the pink-haired dancer's mouth. As she raised her hand over her mouth and attempted to stifle more giggles she finally noticed the time.

She shuffled her feet nervously, "W-well, it's dark, we should be getting back to camp before people start to worry," The Feroxian mumbled hesitantly.

Libra gulped and grasped Olivia's hand, "Actually... Would you stay with me... A little longer. I mean the stars are so pretty tonight, it would be a shame not to admire them some more..." He muttered quickly, his nerves anything but calm.

Olivia's eyes widened, heart beating fast. The stars _were_ strangely clear tonight, compared to most nights. Just dancing under them made her feel magical, it also helped that it was Libra she danced with. "U-um... Sure." At times like this, the dancer wished she was bolder, less timid, so she could say yes without stuttering and shaking like a leaf.

The blonde lead her to a grassy patch where there were no trees blocking the sky, so they could have a clear view of the stars. He sat himself down and patted the ground beside him indicating for Olivia to sit next to him, she complied nervously. Libra began talking to her about the constellations, but the dancer found herself zoning out. She grew sleepy listening to the sound of his soft voice. Olivia unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder sending shivers down the monk's spine. Soon he saw the her eyelids drift shut, and the soft rise and fall of her chest, which to Libra, symbolised that she was asleep. Libra smiled and reached his hand over to brush her bangs out of her face. He felt himself being drawn in by her eyelashes caressing her fair-skinned cheek. Her soft, pink lips which formed a beautiful smile.

The male Shepard sighed and said quietly, "Dearest Olivia, if only I could tell you how much I love you."

The next thing he knew, Olivia had bolted upright staring at him with wide eyes. The peaceful face she wore when she was 'asleep' was replaced with a curious but surprised one. "O-oh my..."

Libra sighed again, "You heard that I take it...Yes, I can no longer deny it." He once agin took her hand in his own, "I love you Olivia."

The dancer smiled at him and finally worked up the courage to respond, "I-I love you t-too."

The monk didn't need any more encouragement, he leant froward and kissed her right in the lips. The Feroxian was initially startled, but it faded as Libra snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Olivia eventually parted and smiled, "All this time, I never even imagined..."

The blonde put a finger to her lips to shush her. "There's no need for words my love. Except these: from now on, we'll stay together forever. I swear it to almighty Naga that I promise to love you with my every breath." The pinkette nodded happily, her smile growing as she gazed into Libra's loving eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Request from: (Mr. Begging)**

***rolls around bed hugging pillow***

***cries in corner***

**I swear, these two are just... I don't even know how to put it into words. ;^; This game will be the end of me, cause seriously the amount of feels from Fe: A is just...wow. **

**Well, now that I've finished fangirling for now *pulls out book and sits in rocking chair* I hope you liked this chapter! it was really fun to write. I've pretty much given up trying to make these long, I dunno, I kinda like the short and sweet feel going on. What do you guys think? I'm contemplating changing the title of this whole story from romantic oneshots to like support level S or something. Do you think I should change the title, and if so, to what? Ideas are open! (Ohmigosh so many question, gomen minna/sorry everyone T-T) As usual if you enjoyed reading, you have some advice or if you want to request your own paring, please leave a review! ( ^3^ )**


	6. MRobinxCynthia -Pega-Pony Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Not now."

"Come oooooon!"

"I said no."

"Ugh, you can be such a jerk sometimes Robin!"

The tactician could only watch with regret as he saw the navy-haired Pegasus knight storm away from him. It took a lot to piss Cynthia off like that, she was usually very optimistic but Robin had crossed a line this time, and he knew it.

"Maybe she just needs some time to cool down, yeah, that's it," He agreed with himself. The male Shepard made his way to his tent guiltily.

* * *

"What have you done?" An annoyed voice sounded behind him as Sumia entered his tent unannounced. Robin shot his head up sleepily, he had been distracting himself with planing for tomorrow's march and must have fallen asleep.

"Whu- whasat?"

"Excuse me?" The annoyed Pegasus knight crossed her arms and frowned. "I said what did you do? My poor Cynthia has been in a fit recently, at first she was angry enough to take down a whole horde of risen by herself, and then she turned really depressed." She shook her head, "I assumed you had something to do with it."

The white-haired tactician felt his guilt returning, "Yes... It was my fault. How did you know?"

Sumia smirked, "Women's intuition."

Robin ran his fingers through his hair, "Right." With that he nodded his head respectfully to the Ylissean Queen and ducked out if his tent. He scanned his eyes around the camp looking for a distinctive blue-haired youth. He sighed, _like it was going to be that easy!_

* * *

"I just can't believe him! I mean sure he is the army's chief tactician, but does he have to treat me like such a baby?" Cynthia complained to her Pegasus, Shiro.

Shiro just simply neighed in response to her rider's outbursts. The knight in blue stroked her mane, "I guess, I may be over-reacting a little, huh?"

She heard footsteps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing out here Cynthia?" Chrom spoke gently, "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" She nodded hesitantly.

The Exalt sat down on the ground and his future daughter sat down next to him and brought her knees to her chest. Hugging them, she sighed, "It's Robin. I feel like he doesn't love me anymore. I mean, every time I try to hang out with him and do heroic stuff together he turns me down, always saying he has other things to do." Cynthia took a deep breath, "I get that he's the tactician and that's an important job and all, but...I dunno..."

Chrom wrapped an arm around her shoulders and attempted to give her wordless comfort, but decided against it. It was relationship problems, so maybe he should have let Sumia deal with this. She seemed better at this sort of thing than Chrom was. He brought her left hand to her view showing Cynthia the silver wedding ring residing on her finger, "Robin proposed to you because he loves you, I know that much. Every couple goes through a rough patch from time to time, sometimes more than that. But I know that you and a Robin will clear this hurdle with ease. You just need to talk it over with him."

The Pegasus knight looked up at her father with hope sparkling in her eyes, "You really think so?"

He chuckled, "I know so, so stop worrying...now...don't you have a husband to find?" As much as it made him uncomfortable to say that, he couldn't deny the fact that his best friend had married his daughter, so he may as well try and get used to it. Cynthia nodded enthusiastically, all earlier trances of sadness and anger gone. She grabbed Shiro's reigns and began leading her back to camp. Chrom smiled at how easy it was to cheer his daughter up.

After she had tied Shiro to a wooden post the navy-haired woman began her hunt to find her husband. After scanning through the camp a few times she finally located the tactician. Cynthia took a deep breath and approached Robin, "Um, Robin? I just wanted to...apologise about earlier. I didn't mean to call you a jerk and storm off like that."

Robin raised his hands in front of him to silence her, "Hey, hey. It's okay, actually I was being a jerk. I didn't even stop to consider you feelings...I love you Cynthia, don't ever doubt that. If we're together or if we're far apart I will always love you. That was the promise I made to you the day I proposed, and I will keep it forever."

Sumia's daughter smiled at him. "I know, I will always love you too." She glomped him and nuzzled her face against his, feeling Robin's arm coil around her waist. The bluenette relished the sense of security she always felt while in Robin's embrace. Cynthia stopped her affectionate assault so she could give him a soft peck on the lips. "I love you best of all! Don't forget, you're my own personal hero!"

The ivory- haired tactician chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Request from: xXRogueHunterXx**

**Sorry this took so long xXRogueHunterXx *bows repeatedly* you requested this like ages ago! but I kinda forgot about it. ;_;**

**I named Cynthia's Pegasus Shiro because it means white in Japanese. (How original! T-T) Anywaaaaaays, I don't really like Cynthia, only because she always goes on and on about heroes and stuff. (Blegh) Which is why I didn't really keep her in character in the sense that she randomly shouts out 'heroic' phrases. Gomen/sorry! **

**All the same, I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, you have some advice or if you want to request your own paring, please leave a review! c:**


	7. DonnelxLissa- Country-livin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem!**

* * *

"Now son, did ya get all that?" Donnel questioned his son.

"Yes father!" A very excited Owain chirped, "Can I try it now?"

"Why, of course!"

A 7-year-old Owain set to work making an animal trap, attempting to copy how Donnel had done so. He poked out his tongue in his great concentration trying to feed a thin piece or wire through a loop. The villager grinned at how enthusiastic his son was to want to learn from him. "That's great son, keep up the good work!"

Donnel felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see his beautiful wife, Lissa smiling at him, "He becomes more and more like you everyday."

"True but he's got a lot o'qualities from ya Lissa." The cleric giggled and rested her head against him chest and Donny settled his chin on top of her head. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to do so because he wasn't much taller than the princess. The purple-haired villager pulled out of the loose embrace, and took her hand in his own. He began leading her to a chair situated on the porch of their house. He sat down and Lissa sat down on his lap, both watching their young son work.

After the fall of Grima, Donnel and Lissa got married and moved away from Ylisstol, and settled down in the countryside. Over time, Lissa had given birth to Owain and since then, the family of three have lived happily, relishing in the peaceful times.

The cleric wiggled around in his lap so she could face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. Donny's face was tinged with pink as the kiss deepened. Lissa pulled her lips off his and rested her forehead against his, "I truly am blessed to have such a loving and caring husband!" She giggled and didn't give Donnel a chance to reply as she affectionately kissed again.

"O blessed mother and father! I have accomplished my set task! Behold!" Owain shouted to his parents whilst holding up the animal trap he had constructed.

"That's real great son! Keep it up and ya will soon surpass yer old man!" The villager responded with a thumbs up. The purple-haired youth raised an eyebrow as his parents engaged in another kiss, not fully understanding the love and passion behind it. He shrugged and went back to admiring his handiwork.

* * *

Lissa and her husband were currently snuggled up together on a comfortable couch-like chair. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck enjoying the warmth emanating from his body. The cleric kissed him on the cheek, "What was that fer?" He asked curiously wondering why she had kissed him on the cheek rather than the lips like she always did.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show how much I love you! And besides, it's cute seeing your blushing face. Tee hee hee." The Ylissean princess pinched his pink cheeks to emphasis her point.

Donnel chuckled, "Cut that out will ya?"

Lissa released his cheek from her fingers only to cup it with her hand, "I really do love you you know."

He raised an eyebrow, "I know, but what's with the serious face and all?"

She sighed, a solemn look manifesting itself onto her beautiful face, "I just don't want to take anything for granted. You never know what moment will be your last, so I just...want to cherish every moment that I can, especially with you and Owain." She averted her gaze.

Donny placed his hand under her chin coaxing her to look him in the eye and he smiled, "I love ya too Lissa. And I always will. But don't worry, I ain't bittin' the dust anytime soon, and neither are ya.

'Sides, I'll be damned if I let anythin' happen to ya, my love."

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to worry with my big, strong husband watching over me." She batted her eyelashes at him and twirled one of her pigtails with her finger teasingly.

"Ya certainly can be very adorable at times ya know that Lissykins?" He smirked as he used his pet name for her, knowing she always blushed. Sure enough her face went red at the embarrassing nickname. But she already had her revenge plotted out.

"I know...Donnykins."

* * *

**A/N: Request from : PigmaskMajor120**

**Ugh, I really don't like this chapter! I thought it was really boring and for that reason I had a lot of trouble writing it. I basically just sat there, blankly looking at my screen for ages trying to think of an idea for this one-shot, and alas, this is what I came up with. I know, I know, a big disappointment! Gomen PigmaskMajor120 and every other reader! (Wait people actually read this fic?) So I apologise for the lack of fluff and 'romance' if you like, in this chapter. And the shortness of this chapter! **

**(just incase you don't know gomen means sorry in Japanese. :/ )**

**Lissa: geez, you could have at least made an effort!**

**I did!...maybe.**

**Lissa: see what I mean! *pounces on author***

**Donnel: uhhh Lissa? What are ya doin' to the author?**

**Lissa: nooooothing, just making sure she makes the next chapter better!**

**Gahhhh! Help me Donny!**

**Donnel: o...kay? Anyway we hope ya...well...we hope this chapter wasn't too sucky!**

**Lissa: Step aside and let the real star shine! *insert fabulous pose here* feedback is appreciated everybody! **

**...what just happened?...**

**Lissa: oh! Im taking over your role of author, Breezesong! :D**

**Yeeeeeah not gonna happen! :/**

**Owain: my typing hand twitches!**

***facepalm***


	8. MRobinxLucina -Bravery, huh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

* * *

"ARGH! ROBIN!" The tactician darted to where his wife's voice was coming from. He found her clutching Falchion's handle with it pointed towards their shared tent. As soon as she caught sight of him she ducked behind him.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour, "What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucina raised her head to look him in the eye, "I-It's...it's huge!"

"What's huge?"

"T-the... The BUG!"

Robin scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me, you mean you face face down Grima but you can't deal with an insect by yourself?" His face twisted with amusement.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had seen how big it was, oh and did I mention it can fly?!" Her voice raised to a higher pitch.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll get rid of it. Happy now?"

Lucina nodded and backed away from Robin as he opened the tent flap and peered inside. He couldn't see any signs of the presumably monstrous bug as he stepped inside his tent. He was about to question his wife whether she had actually _seen_ the insect or if she had just imagined it but then he heard a buzzing sound whizz by his head. The tactician snapped his head around and caught sight of it. Lucina certainly wasn't exaggerating when she said it was big. Robin's eyes widened, but not because of fear. He felt excitement at the prospect of a challenge. The beetle continued to whizz around the tent obliviously.

Robin heard his wife mutter through the tent walls, "Did you get it yet?"

"No but it would be nice to have some help."

"There's no way I'm going in there with that!"

The white-haired tactician chuckled, expecting that answer from her. He raised his hands and crept to where the beetle had landed -on his and Lucina's cot. "Just a little more...and...Hah!" He attempted to clap his hands over the beetle, which was difficult considering it was almost the size of his hand. Robin eyed his clasped hands and smirked as an idea hit him. He hid his hands behind his back and poked his head through the tent flap.

"Okay, I got it. No need to worry anymore love."

Lucina visibly relaxed and stepped towards her spouse, "thank the gods!"

Chrom's tactician kept a straight face until Lucina was a foot away form him, then he thrust his hands in her face; opening them to reveal the large beetle.

"Argh!" The navy-haired lord screamed and raised her arms in front of her to shield her face. Robin's quiet snickering turned into hearty laughter, which echoed around the camp.

"Haha...Your face is... I can... It's just... You should have seen your face haha!" He wheezed out in between laughs.

"Hey! That was not funny!" Chrom's future daughter crossed her arms and scowled.

The ivory-haired Tactican mimicked his wife's position and huffed, "puh-lease. Sure it was large, for a beetle but still... You acted like a child." He smirked.

Lucy poked her tongue out at the remark. She sighed, remembering that she was indeed a princess, "you're right. I shouldn't have been so childish."

Robin almost choked on his own spit, "I'm sorry... You're right...?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "how do those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar." She replied bitterly.

"Oh man, we should have had witnesses to this!"

Lucina playfully punched him on the shoulder, "oh hush, you... So... What are you going to do about the thing?"

"Thing?"

"You know, the bug."

"Uh..." Robin's eyes widened; while he was talking with his wife the beetle had escaped from his grasp. His eyes darted around the ground searching for the insect. He gulped when he finally located it; it was perched on Falchion's handle. "Uh Luce?"

"Yes Robin?"

He pointed to her sword, hanging near her hip. "It's right there."

The breath hitched in her throat as Lucina hesitantly shifted her gaze to Falchion, knowing what she would find.

Oh gods. Here we go again! Robin thought annoyingly as his wife leapt backwards, and started shaking her hips frantically to dislodge it from her sword. The beetle eventually went flying through the air, landing approximately seven feet away from the couple.

Lucina smirked triumphantly and unsheathed Falchion. She adjusted her stance and slashed where the beetle was, missing it by an inch as it took flight, trying to distance itself from its attacker.

Robin jumped forward and grabbed The Lord by the shoulder, "geez Lucy, it's just a beetle; let it go!"

"No way, it could kill us. You never know; it could be poisonous! Best just to kill it!"

Before she could prepare for another attack, a myrmidon approached them. He blinked whhe he saw the large insect land on the ground. A smirk manifested onto his face as he closed the distance between himself and the beetle. He knelt beside it and reached his hand out to pick it up. "Would you look at that; a Titan Beetle. I haven't seen one in ages."

"Lon'qu? Just what on earth do you think you're doing? Kill it before it kills you!" Lucina shrieked at him over the ten foot distance.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what nonsense you're spouting woman... Titan Beetles are harmless."

Robin's laughter erupted around the three. He doubled over, and attempted to stifle his laughter when he saw his wife's furious face; only to fail. "Haha! Oh, all this time!"

"Shut it you!"

The tactician stood back up straight and clutched his aching stomach. "Now Lon'qu...Do you think you could take that oh-so-dangerous beetle away." His voice laced with sarcasm. His lips curved upward as he watched Lucina twitch from the corner of his eye.

Lucina scowled, "Just you wait Robin... Just you wait!"

* * *

**A/N: Request from MasterHamsters, SuperPanda9000 and TomCraftTnT (Thanks guys! :3 )**

**This was based off of Lucina and her sibling's c-support conversation, but I wanted to change it to Lucy and her husbando. Gomen if the characters are OOC! Anyways, thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated! c:**

**Lon'qu: what's with all the fuss? It was just one beetle.**

**Lucina: ...shut...up...**

**Hey, uh Lucy? What are you... You what nevermind...Just... Don't kill him.**

**Lon'qu: w-what?! Unhand me woman!**

**Lucina: *eye twitch* who said you could make a cameo in this story anyway?**

**Lon'qu: ...**


End file.
